The Fake Boyfriend
by maia.maiestas
Summary: Hermione wants her ex-boyfriend back and Ginny has just the plan - make him jealous! So Ginny convinces Bill to take Hermione out but what starts of as an act suddenly becomes very real. WARNING: smut


**The Fake Boyfriend**

"Hermione!" Ginny said with clear annoyance as she waved a hand in front of my face to bring me back to earth.

"I'm sorry Gin," I sighed as I shook my head to clear it of unwanted, unpleasant thoughts – well, okay they weren't exactly _unpleasant_, they just weren't right either. I tried to hide my slip with a shaky smile, but of course Ginny saw right through me. She wasn't my best friend for nothing, after all.

"You're still not over him, are you?" she asked with her brows drawn together in concern. "You're still thinking about him, aren't you? You still love him."

The last wasn't a question. It was a statement. One that I couldn't argue with. I nodded in surrender.

"Hermione," Ginny said with pity in her voice, taking my hand to comfort me. I broke.

"I can't help it!" I exclaimed desperately. "I gave him 2 years of my life! It's not something you just get over in three months."

"I know," Ginny sympathised and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "Break-ups are hard."

I felt a little tear roll down my cheek.

"It's not so much break-ups," I sobbed quietly. "It's getting broken up with that's hard."

Ginny stiffened a little beside me as she processed my words.

"What are you saying?" she asked. "You want him back?"

I nodded. I couldn't help it! I knew that Damian didn't want me anymore. He dumped me after all. But I just couldn't forget him. I loved him for Merlin's sake! That's not something that's easily discarded.

"I know it's stupid," I whispered. "But I can't forget him. I can't forget how easy he was to be with, how he made my stomach flip with just one crooked grin, how he kissed me in the morning when he brought me coffee in bed. I don't think I'll ever find anyone like him again."

"Are you serious?"

I hesitated for a fraction of a second before I answered, "Yes, I'm dead serious."

"Okay," Ginny said and released me to go through her pockets for something I couldn't see until she pulled it out. It was a cell-phone. It was weird to think of wizards using cell-phones but our family (I'd gotten to think of the Weasleys as family over the years) was a special case. Not only were we two Muggles – Harry and myself – we also had a Muggle enthusiast. So of course the entire Weasley family had been equipped with cell-phones. I didn't know who Ginny was planning on calling before I heard a very familiar, rumbling voice through the earpiece.

"Gin, what can I do for you?"

It was Bill.

"Hi Bill, I sort of need your help with something important."

Oh Merlin, no! What on earth could Bill do in this situation? It was beyond embarrassing! I waved frantically and grabbed for the phone to end the conversation. Quickly! But Ginny completely discarded my efforts. She evaded every attempt I made.

"Sure, what with?"

Classic Bill – always there to help. It didn't even have to be his sister asking. Bill would help everyone he could. It was his nature and what made him so likable.

"It's about Hermione."

When she said those words I felt so desperate that I pondered punching her to get her to keep quiet. But even in desperation I couldn't do that to my best friend. After all she was only trying to help me.

"What about her?"

"You know how she's going through a really bad break-up?" Groan – it was definitely too late now. Even if I got Ginny to abandon her plan Bill would be calling me later to ask about me. So I let her talk. It couldn't really get worse.

"Yeah, I know." Bill's voice was full of sympathy and it was first then that I remembered that I wasn't the only one who had been dumped. Fleur had left Bill just six months earlier. He was probably still hurting about that. They had been married 5 years after all. They even had children together.

"Well, she kind of wants her boyfriend back. I thought you might be of some assistance."

"Er, I fail to see how I can help," Bill said sceptically.

"Just hear me out," Ginny started explaining. "There's this benefit thing next Friday where Damian will be and Hermione will have to go too. I was thinking that you'd be her date. I mean, you're handsome, funny, smart and dashing. You two together would definitely make him jealous!"

I felt my stomach plumage. I'd thought that she couldn't possibly make my humiliation worse but surprise, surprise! Ginny Weasley never fails to deliver! It was probably the worst plan I'd ever heard. Bill was silent as well – I could practically see the stunned, embarrassed look on his face as he took in his sisters words.

"Gin, are you serious?" he finally said with doubt. "It sounds so cliché."

"There's a reason that some things become clichés and that's because they work!"

"I don't know…" he trailed off into what sounded like a dismissal. But then Ginny played her best card.

"You owe me," she threatened. "For all those times I've babysat, you owe me at least this one, little favour. And even if it doesn't work then you would still have gone to a benefit with a beautiful woman. Can't get much better than that."

And just like that Bill succumbed.

"Okay," he sighed. "When do I pick her up?"

Ginny's whole face lit up in a victorious grin.

"Why don't you ask her yourself? She's right here next to me."

Before I could dig a hole in the ground to hide in or at least run from the room Ginny had thrust the phone into my hand. I hesitated, thought about just running anyway or perhaps disconnect the call, but I couldn't do that to Bill. He was a friend after all.

"Hi Bill," I said lifelessly, hoping that the ground would just open up and swallow me so I wouldn't have to deal with this mess.

"Hi 'Mione," he laughed awkwardly. At least I wasn't the only one who was ready to die.

"I'm so sorry!" I blurted out before I couldn't stop myself. Bill laughed again but this time more genuinely. "I had no idea what she was planning on doing! You don't have to if you don't want to, I won't pressure you into anything."

"It's okay," Bill laughed. "She was right after all. It would be nice with a night with a beautiful woman on my arm. Merlin knows it's been a while since last."

I blushed at his kind words. When I saw how Ginny was smiling knowingly at me I threw a pillow at her head. Of course I didn't hit her, but the few seconds it took her to duck and pick up another pillow to through back at me gave me enough time to run from the room so I could be alone with Bill on the phone.

"Yeah," I didn't know what else to say. "Well, it's a black tie benefit so you'll have to wear a tux."

"Sure thing."

"Er," I couldn't think of anything else to say.

"What time to you want me to get you?" Thank Merlin that Bill obviously wasn't as tongue tied as I was.

"It starts at eight so just around there."

"It's a date then," Bill laughed heartedly and I felt myself blush scarlet again.

"I guess so," I said with a shaky laugh. "See you then."

"See you."

And that's how the most embarrassing phone conversation of my life ended.

Friday came too fast for my liking. I had half way hoped that's somehow it would just pass without even having to happen. But of course that was not only childish; it was also impossible. So I got dressed in the baby blue dress I'd found in a vintage store. It had a 19th century fell about it with an empire waist, small slightly puffy sleeves and a very thin layer of silk draped delicately over the heavier cotton skirt. I had decided against a fancy hairstyle and settled on a single clip to keep my hair flowing down my back in its natural curls. My make-up was scarce as always – just a little mascara and foundation. As I was looking at myself in the mirror I heard a knock on my door. I took a deep breath and went to let Bill in.

"Hello, Hermione!" Bill greeted me with a big smile. As he stepped past me into my little entrance hall I had to admit that he was very handsome. His tux fit him like a second skin and it the muscles he had gotten from working in Gringotts were clearly visible. He had abandoned his long hair once he'd become a father, but it was still rugged and wild. It framed his long face lovely. The scars on his face didn't make him any less handsome only more mysterious with an air of danger about him.

"You look great," I managed to croak.

"And you look beautiful," Bill said with a wide smile and offered me his arm. I took it with a shy smile and he apparated us into the grand entrance hall where the benefit was held. Besides us other couples were arriving in a similar way. I wanted to let go of Bill's arm, there was no need for me to hold on to him now that we'd arrived, but he placed a hand over mine and help me in place. I turned my head to look questioningly up at him. He smiled down at me.

"We're supposed to look like a couple, are we not?" he asked sweetly.

"I guess so," I mumbled and let Bill lead me through the great hall filled with couples chattering and dancing. I caught myself looking searching for Damian.

Bill noticed and said, "You see him anywhere?"

I shook my head in answer.

"That's okay," Bill said and led us onto the dance floor. "We can dance until he gets here. It'll make a good show for him to see and from here we can see exactly when he arrives."

I quirked an eyebrow at him in question as he took my hands and started waltzing.

"You seem to have given this a lot of thought," I said.

He grinned before saying, "Of course. If I didn't Ginny would refuse to ever babysit again and I can't afford that."

I laughed a little shaky laugh and he laughed with me. Things were always so easy with Bill. He had a way of making everyone around him feel at ease. His special charm didn't fail me this time. Suddenly he went a little stiff and his head turned to look over the top of my head.

"What is it?" I asked stupidly even though I already knew the answer. It had to be Damian.

Bill smiled down at me when he answered, "It's your future husband."

I blushed and felt stupid for even doing this.

"You don't know that," I whispered. The blush got even worse when I saw a flicker of sadness in Bill's eyes.

"He would be a fool to turn you down," he said sincerely. "In fact, he _is_ a fool."

"Don't," I scolded in embarrassment.

He sighed before he plastered a smile on his face again.

"I won't judge," he said and winked. Those words made me realise that that was exactly what he did – he was judging me, thinking I was making the wrong choice. But what choice did I have? Damian was safety, loyalty and friendship. What more could a person want from a boyfriend? As soon as my head had voiced that thought the answer resounded loudly through every fibre of me, _'Passion'_. It was the only thing my relationship with Damian had lacked. It was also the reason why he had broken it off. But passion could be required if you worked hard enough. Couldn't it? Before I could think more on the subject Bill started leaning down towards me.

"What are you doing?" I asked a little panicky.

"I'm going to kiss you," he said with a wolfish grin – funny, I'd never before noticed that his smile could be like that. And strangely enough it sent a jolt of excitement through my body. He let go of my hand and moved his hand to my face to cup my cheek gently. The other hand, which had lain on the small of my back throughout our dance, pressed me closer to him. His face inched closer and closer.

"Is he watching?" I whispered when his lips were almost touching mine. Quickly Bill raised his eyes from mine to look over me. A strangely possessive look formed in his eyes and he looked back down on me, the wolfish grin even wider than before.

"He sure is," Bill said happily. "And he looks pissed."

I wanted to make a comment, but before I got the chance Bill's lips had descended on mine. The touch made my entire body turn rigid for a few seconds. I had expected a kiss. I just hadn't expected the way my body would be reacting to him. My entire body was suddenly completely aware of his. Everything else had ceased to exist. There was only the two of us, his glorious lips moving sweetly, tenderly against mine and his hard, lean body pressed sensually against mine. When his tongue first moved over my bottom lip my toes curled wonderfully and my stomach seemed to twist into a hard knot that I somehow knew only Bill could ever untie. I couldn't contain a little whimper of surprised, unexpected pleasure. Bill's tongue instantly crept into my mouth and it started exploring every corner of my depth before finally settling on my tongue. Another jolt went through my body and the knot tightened; a promise of pleasurable pain. When Bill drew back I almost whimpered at the loss of his kiss, of his presence. He smiled, but there was something there that hadn't been there a moment ago. There was determination, a want, a desire. It made me shiver with a need of my own. I opened my mouth to make some sort of comment, to say _something_ but Bill glanced over me and his expression suddenly changed into what seemed close to rage.

"I'll just leave then," he said a little sourly, a tone I'd never heard Bill use. Ron used it almost none stop. But never Bill. It hurt me to hear his voice like that. Like a dagger to my chest, it hurt. "I've done my job."

As he turned his back on me he didn't see me reach out to him, he didn't see that I wanted him to stay. I made to go after him when a hand grabbed my own. I turned around slightly and looked straight into Damian's eyes. He didn't look so pleased, was my first thought. Not so strange, was my second. His eyes aren't as pretty as Bill's, was my third. Bill! My fourth thought yelled inside my head and I knew I had to find him.

"Hermione," Damian said with a courteous nod which I returned, but my focus was only partly on him. The other part, the large part, was solely focused on the man who had suddenly, without a warning, brought the passion I had been searching for. And now he had left me. Even worse, he had left me in what seemed like anger. My stomach lurched in despair. I had to get to him, fast!

"Damian," I said and tried to be civil, tried to be pleasant though I wanted nothing else than to run away.

"Was that Bill you were with?"

She nodded in reply.

"Are you two together?"

I gnawed on my bottom lip. I'd never been that good at lying. So I settled for the truth.

"I don't know."

Damian attitude seemed to loosen and he smiled.

"I've missed you," he said and rubbed his thumb over the back of my hand. I tried to focus on him, tried to pry my thoughts from Bill and to the man in front of me, the one I had thought I'd wanted. But my tries were futile.

"I'm sorry," I said and meant it when I saw the disappointment in his face. "I can't. I have to find Bill."

I drew my hand from Damian's grasp, turned my back on him and practically ran from the dance floor in the same direction as Bill had went. I'd never been to this place before, I didn't know where I was going and not before long I found myself in an alley behind the hall. I looked around in desperation but there was no Bill to be seen. Either I had missed him somewhere inside or he'd gone. I leaned heavily against the closed door and sighed in defeat. Surely he'd left. As he'd said, he'd done his job. There had been no reason for him to stick around once they'd gotten Damian's attention. I rubbed a hand over her eyes and sighed again before I turned to go back inside.

"Wait," a dark, familiar voice said behind me. A big hand came from behind me and lay upon me to stop me from turning the handle. I knew the hand as well as I knew the voice. Both made my head spin and my breath catch.

"Bill," I breathed hoarsely. The name had only just left my lips before his arm wrapped around me waist and drew me backwards into the hard planes of his muscular chest. I let myself melt into him, loving the way he could make me feel so wanted, so secure with one simple gesture. He encircled me in his strong arms and bent down over me to rest his chin on my shoulder. His breath on my ear was a pleasurable toxin that made my feel eyes flutter closed.

"Why did you come after me?" his husky voice demanded.

I wanted to simply just tell him how I wanted him, but I couldn't keep from teasing him a little. We had always teased each other like siblings do, but this time it was different and new. And yet all the same and familiar.

"Who said I came after you?" I said with a sly smile. "What if I just wanted some fresh air?"

"You didn't come for fresh air," Bill insisted gruffly in my ear, sending delightful shivers down my spine. "I know you, Hermione. You came here looking for me. Why?"

"Isn't that obvious?" I asked a little impatiently. I longed for him to just accept me, to have him spin me around and claim my lips again.

"Perhaps," he said and I could practically hear the smirk in his voice. "But I'd rather hear you say it."

I turned my head a little so I could see his face as I said, "I want you."

Immediately his eyes turned from a hesitant, teasing grey to a stormy, dark grey. I didn't have time to process anything before I got my wish. His lips crashed down upon mine with such ferocity that I was sure I would perish. Only his arms kept me from melting into a puddle on the hard concrete below. The kiss was hot, demanding and needy but most of all it was passionate. I moaned at the realisation that this man, one of my best friends, could make my toes curl when nobody else could. Bill wasn't slow to take advantage of the moan and his tongue slid into my mouth and claimed me as thoroughly as his lips did. I didn't think as I started spinning in his arms. I apparated us back to my apartment without even breaking the kiss for a second. Now my chest was pressed intimately against his and I could reach up and put my arms around his neck to deepen the kiss further. I laced my fingers with his silky hair, enjoying the feel of the strands moving between my fingers. Bill had his arms around my waist but slowly his hands creeped lower until he was cupping my arse, squeezing me, making me groan in need and want.

I pulled away from his heavenly kiss long enough to push him down on my bed. He lay still, breathing heavily, resting on his elbows, and watched me intently with hooded, lustful eyes. No man had ever looked at me like that before. The passion and the admiration were eminent in his grey depths and I yearned to make him mine as fully as I had suddenly become his. I didn't think as I stepped out of the dress, standing in front of him in only a light pink bra and panties. I heard his breath catch and I smiled at the joy that that one, little sound brought me. It was clear that he wanted me, and for the first time I didn't stop to think _why_. My brain was, for once, completely turned off and I allowed myself to live in the moment. And what a moment it was!

Deciding to tease him a little more, it was only fair after the way he had teased me with his kiss and then left me to face Damian alone, I started pulling the bra strap down my shoulder ever so slowly. Bill's eyes were completely focused on my movements and I felt my desire rise. When the strap had slid from my shoulder I reached up to the other one and repeated the process. Bill never let his eyes wander from my shoulder. Then I let my hands run caressingly from my shoulders to my breasts. I grabbed them gently and squeezed. Bill's tongue flicked out of his mouth quickly as if he imagined tasting me, and I felt wetness instantly seep into my panties. While I caressed my bra cal breasts Bill rose a little from the bed, quickly pulled off his tux jacket and then slowly started unbuttoning his white shirt. His eyes dared me to take it further. To move along with the teasing. And so I did.

I abandoned the caressing and slowly reached behind me to unclasp the bra. I felt how my breasts fell down a little after being released but mainly I was focused on how Bill was watching me intently. Slower than ever before I slid the bra straps down my arms while still holding the cups to my breasts so he still couldn't see anything of importance. He groaned in dissatisfaction.

"Something for something," I grinned teasingly and nodded towards his pants. He grinned back at me.

"You play well," he smiled and rose from the bed. This time he didn't take it slow. Quick as lightning he had unfastened his belt and pushed his pants to the floor. He was now standing in front of me wearing only a pair of tight boxers which did nothing to hide his straining erection. I licked my lips in anticipation.

"The bra," Bill demanded gruffly and I was happy to comply, letting go of the small piece of fabric. It fell to the floor and I stood before him in only my panties. My very wet, unwelcomed panties. Bill let his eyes wander approvingly over me and I did the same with him. His body was incredible toned and I let my eyes feast on the lovely tan he'd gotten while in Egypt a month earlier.

I couldn't contain myself any longer. I reached out to finally touch his naked chest but he was too quick. Before I knew what he was doing he was on his knees in front of me, his body slamming into mine and sending me back against the wall behind me. At this height Bill face was right in front of my breasts and he took full advantage of that, his mouth instantly closing over a very needy nipple. I moaned deep in my throat and held onto his shoulders for dear life as he made love to my nipples with his tongue and fingers. But it wasn't long before I didn't more from him.

I tried to pull him up to his feet as I said, "Bill, please I need you."

His mouth let go of my nipple and he looked up at me with that damn sexy, wolfish grin.

"I need you too," he said and licked his lips. "I need _all_ of you."

He started kissing a path down my belly and I knew what he was going for. But that wasn't going to be enough for me.

"Can't that wait till after you shagged me senseless?" I asked a little impatiently. "I need you inside of me _now_!"

Bill chuckled against the sensitive skin right above my panties. He glanced up at me and I saw a raw hunger in his beautiful eyes.

"You promise?" he said with a lopsided smile. "After I've shagged you so hard you can't walk for days I get to devour every part of your scrumptious body?"

I didn't think about what it was he was proposing, I just nodded frantically, couldn't think about anything else than us joined in the most intimate way. Bill instantly got his feet and ripped the panties from my body. I didn't mourn them. I didn't care. I was solely concentrated on the man who invoked all sorts of wicked thoughts in me. I never saw him take off his boxers. Suddenly I just felt his hard, long erection against my stomach. His hands travelled down my legs until he hitched behind my knees and pulled me from the ground till his cock was right at my entrance. Since Bill didn't have the hands free to lead himself into me I reached down and closed my hand around his throbbing erection. He was definitely the biggest I'd ever felt and I couldn't wait to feel him in every possible way. But now was not the time.

I lead his head to my dripping core. When he touched me he didn't hesitate a second before driving forcefully into me. I threw my head back in ecstasy and reached up to hold onto his shoulders. I could feel my nails sinking into his skin with every hard, deep thrust he made into me. Every stroke was long and strong and each on sent me further and further into heavenly bliss. Bill's head was resting heavily on my shoulder where he made shallow love bites and bite marks on every inch of skin he could find which only drove me closer and closer to orgasm. When I finally felt the knot come undone I clawed desperately at his back while I hoarsely screamed his name. It only him another three strokes before he grunted and came with me.

After that I was fully prepared to go to sleep with my head on Bill's chest, but Bill hadn't forgotten the deal we'd made. He gathered me in his arms and gently laid me down on the bed. I was still thinking that I was going to get a little sleep before we picked it up again. But that wasn't Bill's plan. As soon as my head was on the pillow he started snogging me with all he had. His tongue pounded into my mouth, ravishing me most delightfully. In just a few seconds I went from groggy to wide awake and sinfully aroused. I wrapped my arms around his neck, drawing him impossibly closer.

Too soon for my liking he moved his kisses from my mouth, but when he started trailing them down my neck and to my breasts I couldn't complain. Especially not when his tongue darted out and moved quickly over my alert and very ready nipple. He licked again and again, altering between my two aching peeks to drive me nearly inside. All I could do was clutch the sheets and try not to sound too much like a moaning freak.

Once again his hot mouth moved further down my body, over my stomach and down to the juncture between my legs. Gently he spread my thighs and placed himself in between them on his stomach. And then… he did nothing. I probed myself up on my elbows to send him a reprimanding look. He was lying down there and just watching my dripping sex.

"Bill," I said sternly making him shift focus to my face. "You can't just start something and then just leave me hanging like this. It isn't fair."

"I'm not going to leave you hanging," he said with a glimmer of promise. "Believe me, I'm planning on thoroughly ravishing you. I was just savouring the moment."

"You don't have to do that," I remarked with a little blush. "Unless you're planning on this to be a once off…"

"I most certainly am not!" Bill huffed. "Hermione, how could you think that of me?"

"I don't know," I defended myself pathetically. "It's just; I've never felt this hot before. I guess I'm just worried that, you know, it's too good to be true. I mean, there had to be some sort catch, right?"

Bill frowned at me before saying, "There's no catch. I really like you, Hermione. I have for a long time, perhaps even from before the divorce. There is no way I could enjoy you just once and then turn my back on you. I'm afraid I couldn't even do that if that was what you wanted."

I blushed again. His words sent shivers of warmth through my body that were something very different from the lust and passion he'd made me feel so far. This time I was pretty sure it was love. And not the tame, safe one I'd had with Damian. This was deeper, sweeter and crazier.

"I…" I started but couldn't find the words to say what I wanted.

Bill sensed my sudden inability to talk and smiled wickedly at me while saying, "Don't say anything. Just enjoy."

Before my mind could form another thought Bill's warm mouth descended onto my core. Instantly pleasure, white and rippling, shot through me and I threw my head back with a silent scream. Bill's tongue worked over my sensitive clit while one of his digits teased my opening before finally slipping in. He pumped slow and teasingly while his tongue swirled over my bundle of nerves, sending me closer and closer to climax with each stroke. Not before long I tensed before reaching the top of ecstasy. Bill didn't give me a chance to come back down before he sheathed himself within me. My walls clutched his erection with the after waves of my climax, and it didn't take him many strokes before he came with a deep moan of my name.

Bill rolled to the side, tugging me with him till I was shamelessly sprawled over his chest. I entwined my legs with his and spread my hand over his sweaty, scarred chest. When Bill's arms surrounded me I felt content. I felt at home.

**_This piece was a request i got from IGOTTEAMEDWARD. I really enjoyed writing it, so I hoped you enjoyed reading it! Please leave a review, I'll love you forever. And please make more requests, they make me so happy!_**


End file.
